


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Minju, although young, rich, and beautiful, does not possess an ounce of warmth in her heart. Raised by her overbearing mother, she's also extremely well tamed and doesn't argue when decisions are made for her. It isn't until she accidentally runs into some wild dog by the name of An Yujin does an ember of warmth begin to stir in her heart - though no one can say whether it's for the better or not.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you get reading I would just like to say thank you for giving my fic a chance! This is my first time writing about a girl group, and most importantly, F/F romance. I'd just like to say though, as a writer, I am one of those who tends to suffer from large periods of blockage; however, I want to see this through to completion, so I have devised a rather... flexible schedule where I will try my best to update at least ONCE every TWO weeks from now on.
> 
> Although I have a lot of work, as well as a shitty computer, I will do my best.
> 
> Thank you again, and enjoy!

Staring at Kim Minju, if one wasn't careful a whole day could go by without notice. She was like a white rose blooming in the winter; cold and elegantly beautiful. Thus she was given the titles of Ivory Rose and Frosted Flower, and no matter where she went, boy or girl, all longed to pick her. Normally, anyone would feel satisfaction knowing how sought after they were, as for Kim Minju what she felt was...

"You're not dressed yet?"

Mijnju looked up with wide eyes from the vanity mirror to her mother scowling at her from her bedroom doorway. Her mother was standing with her spine straight as a line, left hip cocking out pronouncedly to the side as she folded her arms across her bulging chest, rouge painted lips twisting together like a knot. In her deep V-neck, long sleeved, blood red mermaid gown decorated with rubies, lace applique, and a cape, she looked like a royal queen from an era gone by, and every bit worthy of calling herself the mother of Kim Minju. 

"I was... I... sorry," Minju's eyes fell to the floor as she hurried to her feet, straightening out the invisible wrinkles in her Oscar de la Renta evening gown, adorned with metallic-embroidered tulle. It was a bit more modest from her mother's gown, but every bit as expensive.

Rolling her eyes, her mother walked toward her, hips sweeping from left to right in a hypnotizing manner. Minju gnawed at her bottom lip and forced her eyes to meet her mother's with as much confidence as she could muster. The more the distance shrunk between them, the more Minju felt as if a hard, cold blade was sinking further into her chest.

"Sorry? Of course, you are. You were staring at yourself again in the mirror weren't you?"

"No, mother I-"

" _Weren't_ you?"

Minju swallowed as her eyes sunk back to the floor like two blocks of concrete in the ocean, "...yes."

Shaking her head, her mother then tilted her chin up in the air, "You're so young but already so full of yourself Minju-yah. Please don't do things that will embarrass me okay? The guests are all already downstairs, and here you are wasting time. What do I tell them was keeping you so long after they worried so much about you not being there?"

"I... um... lost track of time," Minju mumbled. It was the truth after all. Of course she was not staring at herself in the mirror the whole time, she was actually staring off into space. With so much going on these past few days, the parties, the proposals, the dates... she was just tired. It was impossible for her to stop her mind from wandering off, not when she so desperately wanted to wander off herself, to get lost and never return.

"White again?" her mother scoffed, eyes rolling once more as she quickly changed targets to Minju's attire, "you really take fool's gossip to heart, don't you?" 

By fool's gossip, Minju undoubtedly knew her mother was speaking of her titles. It was all people talked about at these parties. But it's not like Minju was wearing white because she was entertaining those titles, she could care less what others thought of her, it was just a color she liked very much, so she often wore it. Though It might also be part of the reason she got those titles in the first place. Still, it was anything but intentional, as if her mother didn't already know that. 

Finally finished picking at her, her mother shoved her towards the door, "why are you standing there looking stupid for? Get downstairs already!"

Before reaching the head of the stairs, Minju could already hear the sound of light chatter, the live orchestra's flutes, violins, trumpets, and cellos floating through the air like a feather, heels moving across the marble floors. In an instant, she felt a cold winter grow heavy on her shoulders. It seeped into her chest and lungs, then it continued to spread until l it entered her veins, until all she could feel was the cold, until her beautiful face turned to ice. And just like that, the Frosted Flower descended the staircase and joined the party. 

She wasn't even given the opportunity to blink before a crowd of people surrounded her, gasping and greeting, praising and pleading, doing all they could to focus her attention. When her mother descended the staircase to join the party again, no one seemed to notice her return. In a hurry, she made her way over to the throng of people surrounding her daughter and hastily shooed them away with a shadowy smile that sent shivers down their spines. 

"While I'm sure you've all waited a long time to meet my dear daughter Minju, there is someone who has been waiting even longer!"

Minju didn't dare ask who and quietly followed her mother over to a gentleman who had been watching with a half-empty glass of champagne in his hand from a corner. The expression on his face was dull as a gravestone, looking less than a minute away from collapsing from boredom. When he saw Minju's mother approaching with Minju in hand, his expression suddenly lit up like a child seeing their presents under the tree on Christmas morning.

"Minchae, you've returned, ah, and you've finally brought the Ivory Rose, how pleasing!"

Minchae, Minju's mom, smiled adoringly as she shamelessly shoved Minju toward the man. Several onlooking eyes instantly turned red at the sight, but they could only swallow a mouthful of vinegar in silence. The man looked down at Minju with a never-ending smile, his teeth were crystal white, almost as white as her dress. He was tall and with broad shoulders, looked quite fit with a moderately handsome face. There were fine wrinkles at the corner of his eyes though, as well as around his mouth, and on his forehead. Minju couldn't tell the exact number, but it was obvious this man was at least a decade older than she was.

"Well, are you just going to stare?" Her mother said in a playfully harsh tone as she jabbed Minju in the side. Minju blinked and realized that the man was looking at her expectantly. With her mother hovering by her side like blade at her throat, she had no choice but to speak to the man.

"Hello," she said briefly, and nothing else. There was no emotion, no care, no interest. If not in the presence of nearly a hundred other people, her mother would certainly have ripped her skin clean off with her bare hands. 

Letting out a nervous laughter, Minchae cleared her throat and tried to salvage the situation by properly introducing the two since Minju clearly refused to do it herself, "An Hanjun, this is Minju, my daughter who I've told you so much about. Please pardon her for now, she's quite shy with people she lacks familiarity with," turning to face Minju she gestured politely to the man though her words were said with quite a bit of force, "Minju, this is An Hanjun, owner of multiple million dollar companies in Korea and several countries around the world. He recently returned to Korea from his home in France and generously offered to stop by and meet you."

"Mnn..." Minju answered, and from the look on Minchae's face, anyone could see she was trying hard not to vomit blood. From the background, the red eyes were swimming with pleasure from the sight of Minchae's misfortune. It was the first time they were thankful for the Ivory Rose's cold personality.

Michae, to her credit, didn't immediately let her irritation get too out of control, no matter how much she itched to slap Minju's head off her shoulders, she was still a seasoned socialite after all. However, she definitely must find a way to punish the _little bitch_ later for embarrassing her in this manner. Minju was only ever this bold in public settings where she knew her mother wouldn't dare show her true face. Frosted flower? Hah! More like Timid toddler. A girl who's too afraid of people so she hides behind an icy wall. Only Minchae knew this though. Only Minchae knew how her daughter cried and wept when Minchae raised her hand, how she trembled and couldn't keep standing when Minchae grabbed her hair, how she pleaded when Minchae threatened to toss her out onto the street.

She was such pathetic girl but behaved so arrogantly before people that weren't her mother, and now even being so rude to such an affluent guest? Couldn't she see how much her mother was trying to look out for her future? Does she think she will be young and beautiful like this forever? Honestly, she truly had such an _unlovable_ child - like father like daughter.

Just as she was debating whether or not to send Minju away to settle things herself, Minchae felt a resolute hand on her shoulder. She turned to see An Hanjun, surprisingly still smiling brightly as if nothing had occurred, "The frosted flower, your daughter, she certainly lives up to her reputation, doesn't she?"

Minchae blinked, quickly smoothing out her expression and she let out a soft chuckle, relieved to see the man was not angry but amused. Flipping her inky black hair over her shoulder, Minchae gave the man a silky smile as she tilted the tip of her nose in the air and straightened out her back, "Nonsense, it's as I said, she' just very shy around so many people. The setting may not be ideal. Hmm... hows about I make it more comfortable for you?"

Minju blinked, her face looking as apathetic as ever, however inside her stomach she could feel needles standing up one by one. She didn't like the sound of what her mother was suggesting.

"How so?" The man raised his brows at the dazzling woman, an interesting smile spreading across his face.

Minchae reached for a glass of champagne from a passing server and took a light sip, gently petting Minju's shoulder with her other hand as she looked the man dead in the eye.

"A private room, of course."

 

 


End file.
